


i miss my lover, man

by cottonbee



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Getting Together, Happy Ending, M/M, almost entirely dialogue, because it's just them except they're good at communicating, but the angst is super mild, ep 7 rewrite, rated for a very slightly spicy two second kissing scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29603637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottonbee/pseuds/cottonbee
Summary: “God, Langa, Adam could have killed me,” he mumbled, glancing up at him between his fingers, painfully serious. “He could have dropped me headfirst into concrete if he wanted to, and of course I was terrified, but all I could think was ‘I can’t let Langa go through this too.’”Or: Langa goes after Reki and forces him to tell him what's going on.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 14
Kudos: 213





	i miss my lover, man

“Reki!” Langa called, running up to stand in front of him. “Please, just _talk to me.”_

His clothes were soaked through and his icy hair was sticking to his forehead, but Reki couldn’t see anything past the absolutely _devastated_ look in his eyes.

“You...” Reki groaned, burying his head in shaking hands. “God, Langa, Adam could have _killed me_ ,” he mumbled, glancing up at him between his fingers, painfully serious. “He could have dropped me headfirst into concrete if he wanted to, and of _course_ I was terrified, but all I could think was ‘I can’t let Langa go through this, too.’”

“Reki...” Langa trailed off. 

“And I get it, really, you want to feel the excitement you felt going up against another genius, and you promise you won’t quit if you get injured, but I… I don’t _care_ about that. I care about _you_. I know it’s selfish.” Reki let out a huffy laugh, mirthless. “But I don’t want you to leave me.”

“I won’t, not if I can help it —”

“If you keep chasing that high you got racing Adam, you won’t be _able_ to help it!” Reki burst. “If you keep going, you’ll get hurt as badly as I was, maybe — probably — _worse_. And I can’t handle seeing another person that I —” he abruptly cut himself off, breathing heavily. His eyes darted away from where they were boring into Langa’s. “I won’t be able to handle seeing you hurt the way I was.”

Langa inhaled shakily, the painful burning in his chest getting sharper. “That time during class, you... You were imagining that.” It’s not a question.

At Reki's minuscule nod, he surged forward, stopping just short of throwing his arms around his friend’s neck. He hesitated, seeing Reki flinch and drag his eyes back up to Langa’s before turning away again. 

He reached a slow hand out towards Reki's face, preparing for him to pull away. He didn’t. Langa placed a gentle hand on his reddened cheek, lightly pressing upwards against his chin until they made eye contact again. He nearly broke at the sight of the sheer vulnerability in Reki’s warm eyes.

“I’m not going anywhere.” 

Reki snorted sarcastically, trying to push his hand away. 

“No, listen.” Langa tightened his hold. “You’re stuck with me. No matter what terrible, irrational decisions either of us makes, there’s no getting out of this. Reki, you make me feel _so safe._ Whenever I’m with you, it’s like there’s a little protective bubble of heat surrounding me, and I never want to leave it — leave _you._ I don’t want to make you relive the shit Adam put you through, make you worry about me the way I worried for you when I saw you fall that day.” Langa’s eyes shone with painful sincerity, keeping Reki’s gaze captured in his own. “But I have to do this. I have to understand what that feeling was.” 

“But _why?”_ Reki begged, cradling Langa’s face between his hands now. “Am… am I not good enough?”

“ _No,_ no, no,” Langa frantically reassured him, bringing his left hand up to press against the crook of Reki’s neck almost unconsciously. “It’s… the only other time I’ve ever felt that way was the last time I snowboarded with my dad before he died.”

Reki’s eyes visibly softened, expression changing into a confusing amalgamation of concern, twisted humor, and anger. “If a requirement is having a near-death experience, is that… worth it?”

“To me? Yes.” Langa gave him a humorless smile. “Just this once. I just want to try one more time. After this, I’ll try harder to stop myself. That’s a promise I _can_ keep.”

Reki shook his head, lips finally _,_ _finally_ , quirking up into a small grin. “I’ll hold you to that.” He held out his pinky.

“And you thought this was childish,” Langa snorted, obliging.

“Still do. Just… seems fitting, right now.”

Langa paused, letting the silence between them settle before taking a deep breath. “Hey, Reki?” Reki hummed, not looking away from their connected fingers. “I really like you. Like, romantically. I just… after all this, I thought you should know.”

Reki’s head shot up, nearly knocking into Langa’s jaw. His eyes widened comically, and Langa would have laughed, had he not been busy trying to avoid having a heart attack. His lips formed unfinished words, shock preventing him from thinking properly, and all he could let out was a disbelieving _“what.”_

At that, Langa did laugh. He shook his head slightly, making eye contact again and giving him a small, dry smile.

“Why would you not tell me that earlier, you _absolute piece of shit.”_ Reki drew back to shakily push his hair out of his face. “I really like you, too. Probably love you, honestly. What the fuck.”

“Oh.” Langa could share in that sentiment. They both still had dried tears tracked over their faces, rain-soaked clothes beginning to feel uncomfortable now that the rain had let up, and Langa suddenly really, _really,_ wanted to kiss him. 

“Yeah, _oh.”_ Reki stepped forward again, hands hovering indecisively before settling one on Langa’s nape and the other on his cheek. “Can — can I…”

Langa took a deep breath, calling on every bit of courage he could muster. He let his hands drift down to rest on Reki’s chest, before pressing in.

Reki inhaled sharply at the first brush of their lips, hand unconsciously pressing harder against the back of Langa’s neck, trying to force him impossibly closer to his body. He brushed his tongue against his bottom lip, biting back a groan at the breathy sound it pulled from Langa’s throat. 

Their tongues met, and it was sweet, and wet, and weirdly salty from the remnants of their tears, but also, in a cheesy turn of fate, _so much more_ than anything they could ever have asked for _._

Langa pulled away, eyes blown wide, lips parted and too pink. He blinked hard, gaze flitting about Reki’s face, and melted into his arms, face burrowing into his friend (?)’s neck. “I love you, too.”

Reki laughed, stroking a hand through Langa's long, rain-matted hair. “I gathered, yeah.”

“This is kind of really stupid, huh?”

“Oh, yeah, definitely.”

Langa peered up at him, only to find Reki’s fond gaze already on him. They looked at each other for a moment.

“ _Pfft.”_ They simultaneously turned their faces away from each other, Reki bringing a hand up to muffle his laughter, Langa pressing further into Reki’s shoulder. 

Standing there, laughing hysterically while curled around each other in the middle of the street in front of Reki’s house, they had both come to the same, intensely relieving realization. No matter what happened, they would always come back to this. To being Reki and Langa, in the same way they always had.

**Author's Note:**

> this was semi-rushed it's Fine this is Fine it's 3am
> 
> anyway it's been a looong time since i last wrote for fun, so please bear with me here :')
> 
> i hope this eased some minds after the painfest that was episode 7 (i've literally talked to at least three different people (none of whom have any context about the show) about how my heart has been ripped out of my chest and torn into far too many pieces)
> 
> anyway. i just want them to be happy :( just let them have each other :(


End file.
